


Don't Be a Scaredy Cat, Seijuurou

by bisexualkiseryouta



Series: AkaKuro Brothers [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ghosts, Pranks, brother akakuro, more drabbles about these two, seijuurou is a tired big brother, tetsuya is an evil child, they'd make such nerd siblings tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya tells his brother he's seen a ghost, but Seijuurou doesn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be a Scaredy Cat, Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warm up drabble before I start working on my updates ^w^ comments and kudos and criticism are welcome!

“Tetsuya?”

The loud rustling pauses for a moment. _Are you going to pretend you weren’t just making a ton of noise?_ “Yes, Sei-chan?”

“What are you doing up there?”

“Sleeping?”

“No. You are not.”

Seijuurou frowns at the bottom of the bunk above him. Why their mother thought it was imperative for them to share a room _and_ sleep in a bunk bed together is beyond him; their house has a million empty rooms, so it’s not a space issue. “Are you frowning? I feel like you’re frowning.”

“You’re ignoring my question.”

“…No.”

“Yes. You are.”

“Hmm, are you sure?”

“Positive.”

His younger brother hums for a moment, acting like he’s mulling over something, although Seijuurou is sure it is just _acting_. Tetsuya usually has his schemes and pranks planned out far in advance. “I’ll let you in on a secret.”

“A secret?” Seijuurou’s frown deepens. His little brother is hiding things from him now? That’s annoying. “Yes, a secret.” Then there’s more rustling and in the dim light from the hallway Seijuurou can see his brother leaning over the side of his bunk. He looks silly upside down with his eyes widened dramatically and his messy hair going in every direction. Seijuurou forces down a laugh. Tetsuya would definitely be annoyed if he ruined the seriousness of the moment. “There’s a ghost in the house.”

“A ghost?” _Really, Tetsuya_ is left unsaid. The smaller boy’s eyebrows furrow in slight annoyance at how Seijuurou is acting like he’s ridiculous. “Yes. A ghost. I saw it.”

“Really? Where?”

“In the dining room.”

“When?”

“Last week when I stayed home from school.”

“Did anyone else see it?”

“Of course not, Sei-chan, it’s a _ghost_.” Tetsuya rolls his eyes as if his brother’s question was absolutely ridiculous. “ _Obviously_ I only saw it because it wanted to tell me something.”

“Really? What did it want you to know?”

“It told me to tell you that you’re a nerd.”

Seijuurou can’t stop his laughter now and so he giggles loudly in his brother’s face. “O-oh, really?” Tetsuya nods solemnly. His little brother’s poker face is probably the only reason any of his jokes or pranks are funny; he can deliver the punch line without even smiling to himself.

“It also told me to tell you that you should play basketball with me tomorrow. And that you should pay attention when I show you magic tricks. And that… um… you should read me a book before bed tomorrow.”

Seijuurou’s laughter ends but his smile doesn’t diminish in the least. “I think that can be arranged. But only if you go to sleep now and stop with the noises.”

“Okay! Good night, Sei-chan!” Tetsuya’s face abruptly disappears and Seijuurou can hear his brother trying to get comfortable in the upper bunk. _What a nerd._ Seijuurou snorts. His little brother can be such an odd duck sometimes.

*          *          *

“Ooh, look at my two babies playing together~” A singsong-y voice interrupts their basketball match. Tetsuya’s shot bounces of the rim. Again. “Hi, mama.” The younger boy walks over to the beautiful woman and wraps his chubby arms around her legs. “Good morning, mother.” Seijuurou smiles up at her. Tetsuya is the one who takes after their mother the most; the sky blue hair, the sapphire blue eyes, and the low presence. Although, Seijuurou has a hard time believing anyone might not notice his mother.

“Mama, I told Seijuurou about what the ghost I saw wanted.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” Their mother smiles this tiny, amused smile, looking over at her other son. “Well, as long as the ghost just wants my babies to play together, I’m happy that they’re here. I’ll go grab you guys some snacks, okay? Then maybe mommy can play with you guys, too.”

“Okay, mama!” Tetsuya lets go off her legs and walks over to wrap his arms around Seijuurou. “I think Sei-chan should carry me.” The redhead rolls his eyes at his younger brother. “You’re so lazy, Tetsuya.” Their mother gives the two a final, happy look before heading back inside.

“Ooh, Sei-chan, look, in the window! The ghost!” Tetsuya points happily to a window on the second floor. “Oh, come _on_ , Tetsuya, I know-” Seijuurou freezes when he notices the face peering out the window. It looks like a little girl. “Tetsuya-”

Seijuurou is distracted by the sound of his brother’s tummy rumbling. “Sei-chan, let’s go find mama. I’m hungry.” The boy pouts.

When Seijuurou finally looks back at the window, the ghost is gone.

He ends up sharing the top bunk with his little brother that night.

**Author's Note:**

> O_O Scary, right? Just kidding~ Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (BTW, the little girl is the daughter of their family's cook. She and Tetsuya ended up playing together the day he was sick and the two of them came up with a plan to scare Seijuurou and get him to spend more time with Tetsuya.
> 
> Also, the bunk beds and sharing a room thing are their mom's version of the Get Along shirt, lol.)


End file.
